


star fragments

by windbellows



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: Fragments of stars are rare, and they are precious, and their glow is like nothing Link's ever seen before.
Kudos: 29





	star fragments

Fragments of stars are rare, and they are precious; their telltale glow dots the landscape after the sun sets, a glittering golden pillar stretching into the sky, and it's like nothing Link's ever seen before. He’s not sure what to do with them so he keeps them tucked away in his pack, or scanned into the Sheikah slate.

They don’t weigh him down. They’re light as a feather, but their presence is always at the back of his mind - he can’t bring himself to sell them or use them in elixirs. He did nab a lantern one day from a merchant near Outskirt Stable and tried to see if it can fit a fragment. It worked, but its shine was muted through the glass walls - less of a star, almost - so Link had taken it out and put it back into the slate, saving the lantern too in case it’d be useful in a shrine. He never needed one anyways. Travelers hang them on their packs, but Link gets by in the night just fine. 

So he collects another piece of the sky and plops down on the cool grass, staring up, and thousands of stars stare back. There's nothing in the world Link would trade for the night sky. The ground beneath him makes for a good bed and he curls up and falls asleep, with bits of the universe tucked away at his side.


End file.
